Tragic Past Four Max's Torture
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Max always seems happy and cheerful. But what if all of that was a lie? What if Max was wearing a mask that hides his true self? *CHAPTER 12 IS UP*
1. Why I'm Always Smiling

ME: Hi again evryone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I've Finally gotten to Max.  
  
MAX: EEEP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
OTHER BLADEBREAKERS: YAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
ME; Don't be mean. It took me ages to think of something for Max. I mean,   
he's always hyper and happy. I had to dig my brain out, to think of   
something.  
  
TYSON: It has to be good if she thought for that long.  
  
REI/KAI: Yeah.  
  
MAX: *gulps* Do you have to write my one. I mean, didn't you get enough   
reviews for the other three.  
  
ME: Yeap. But I promised I'd do all five of you.   
  
*the others laugh while Max prays*  
  
ME: There's no point praying. Your past is probably gonna be worse than   
Ray's.  
  
MAX: AGGGGGGGGHHH!!!  
  
KAI: Don't worry Max. At least it's not as bad as mine.  
  
RAY: To true.  
  
TYSON: Yeah, nothing is as bad as your's.  
  
ME: Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
RAY/KAI/MAX/TYSON: EEEP! O-O.  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter One-Why I'm always smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone thinks my life is normal. Nobody knows about the pain I feel.   
Sometimes I want to end my life. I just want to die. Everyone thinks that I'm   
happy. But I'm not. I'm so miserable, that sometimes I even cry. I don't let   
the others see me cry. If I did, then they'd ask me what was wrong. Then I'd   
have to tell them why. I'd have to tell them my story. I didn't want to do   
that. I wanted to suffer in peace. Too many people would end up getting   
involved. Sometimes I wish I could end, all the misery and the pain, that I   
call my life.   
  
But then I think of all the people that I'd leave behind. My Dad, my Mom and   
my friends. So I carry on. Not for myself, but for my friends. I deal with my   
pain all by myself. I can't trust anyone with my secrets. And before you ask.   
No, what happened to me was nothing to do with my parents. They always loved   
me. They treated me like I could do anything if I believed hard enough. And I   
love them too. My story started, when my parents split up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Max." I heard my parents calling me. "Yeah Mom, Dad. I'm coming." I called   
down from my room. I was nine years old. I went downstairs. "What's up?" I   
asked them. "Max, you know that your Dad and I have ben arguing alot lately?"   
My Mom questioned. I nodded my head slowly. I knew that they'd been arguing   
alot recently. I just didn't know that it was serious. "Well your Mom and I   
have decided that it's best for all of us if we get a divorce." My Dad said.   
Oh great. My worst nightmare come to life. Almost every kid in the world   
hates that word. Divorce. It's the thing that most children dread. "Until   
your Dad and I have sorted everything out. We're sending you to stay with   
your Uncle Harry." My Mom said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the worst thing possible, for me. My Uncle Harry always scared me.   
He acted strangely. He never acted concerned about anyone except himself. It   
was worse than I ever imagined it could be.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Dad's car drove over the dusty road as we drove to Uncle Harry's house. It   
was a horrible old shack. It used to be a nice farm, but something happened.   
I didn't really know that much about it, and I didn't ask. The place was just   
a dustball now.   
  
We drove up to the old shack. It was a two bedroom place, with an attic.   
There was a barn next to it and some fenced in alcoves. But it was still   
run-down. I shivered. Even in the desperate heat of Arizona, I felt the chill   
from the house. I felt it deep in my bones.  
  
"Come on Max." My Dad said gently. I nodded. I got my suitcase out of the   
boot and my Dad went and knocked on the door. My Uncle Harry opened the door.   
He had a huge beer-gut and wore a dirty white vest, and dirty faded jeans. He   
had a bloated looking face and piggy eyes and a snout looking nose. He had   
dirty, greasy, black hair. He had dull grey eyes. "Hello Harry." My Dad said.   
Harry grunted. I wanted to run away. "It's allright Max. I'll see you soon."   
My Dad said. I hugged him and held on tightly. I didn't want him to leave me   
alone with Uncle Harry.  
  
"It'll all be allright Max. I'll come and pick you up soon. The time will fly   
by. You'll see." My Dad was trying to give me some comfort. I nodded. "See   
you Dad. Please come back soon." I whispered to him. I let go, and watched   
him get in his car. He drove away. I saw him look back a couple of times. I   
waved and tried to keep the tears from flooding down my cheeks.  
  
I didn't have the time to nurse my pain. "Right boy. You ain't gettin' no   
free ride here." Uncle Harry said. I turned round to look at him. "What's   
gonna happen is, I'm gonna give you some chores ta do, and you're gonna do   
them. If you don't. Then ya'll get the hidin' of yer life. D'ya understand?"   
Uncle Harry said. "Yes Uncle Harry." I said. "Good. Now move. I'll show ya to   
yer room." Uncle Harry said. I nodded and I followed him inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He gave me the attic to sleep in. There was a room downstairs. but he   
wouldn't allow me to use it. I became his personal house slave. Even though I   
was scared of him. That was nothing compared to what I would have to deal   
with later on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boy, why didn't ya clean out the barn, like I told ya to?" I heard Harry   
yell. I had learned to do what he told me real quick. He had a short temper   
and sharp slap. "I did clean it out Uncle Harry." I said. I looked down from   
the hayloft, into the barn. I had spent all morning scrubbing the barn. "Get   
down here boy." Harry yelled. I came down from the hayloft. As I climbed down   
the ladder and stood in front of him, I could smell the sour stench of the   
rotgut whiskey that he seemed to drink constantly.  
  
Harry punched me in the face. the force sent me flying backwards, I landed   
with a hard thud on the ground. "When I tell ya ta do somethin' ya do it an'   
ya do it quick. Understand boy?" Harry said. "Yes Uncle Harry." I answered   
him. I could feel the blood leaking from my lip. I always answered him that   
way. It usually made him leave me alone. He slapped me hard again. Then he   
started ripping at my clothes. I didn't know what the hell was happening.   
Then it hit me. "Uncle Harry, stop, please stop." I begged him. But he   
didn't. I tried to run, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. Then he   
forced me onto my stomach. I tried to run again, but he forced me back down,   
into the floor. Then I felt it. The horrible ripping sensation as he entered   
me. My flesh tearing apart more with each thrust. I cried out in pain and   
agony. He just hit me. He carried on with his sick attack of me. When he was   
finished, he left me lying in my own blood. In my shame and degradation.   
  
That evening. Dad called me. He always did. Mom and Dad called me every   
evening. "Hey Max. You allright?" My Dad said. I always said I was. Harry   
made sure that I never told Dad anything. He told me, that if I said anything   
he'd beat me so bad, I'd never be able to walk again. What was I supposed to   
tell him anyways. "hi dad, Uncle Harry raped me today and left me there in my   
own blood. By the way, how's the Hobby shop?" Yeah right. I could never tell   
Dad what had happened to me. I just kept going. I always kept my mouth shut   
when they called and acted as if everything was O.K.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that I was never the same. I felt alone and scared. Harry was always   
quick to beat me and give me the `punishment' that he thought I deserved. Mom   
and Dad's divorce took a long time. About three months. Then the custody   
hearing. that took about two months. But what they were dealing with, was   
nothing compared to what I had to deal with during the long months I stayed   
at Harry's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had gone to bed. I heard Harry come in. I curled up in my attic bed. When   
he was drunk, he never bothered coming up into the attic. I stayed quiet. I   
heard him yelling. "Where's that god damned kid?" I stayed so quiet. I didn't   
even want to breathe. Then I heard him yell. "Boy. Get yer arse down here." I   
knew if I didn't go down, then he would come up. It was five o clock in the   
morning. I got dressed and brushed my hair. It never seems to stay down   
though. "BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Harry yelled. I ran down. "Yes Uncle   
Harry?" I asked him. He took a swig out of the bottle of rotgut. His neck   
pulsated, with the effort, that it took to swallow as much of that shit down   
his throat as possible, in one swig. There was another guy there too. "What   
did I tell you about keeping the house clean?" He said. He pointed at the   
sink. I had forgotten to wash up the plate I'd eaten dinner on. Oh god. He's   
gonna kill me.  
  
"I'm sick of telling ya boy." Harry said. "I'm just gonna have ta show ya   
what ya'll git, if ya don't behave yerself." Harry said, snarling. He grabbed   
me by the back of the neck and started to drag me to the spare room. The   
other guy came along. "Oh god, what he did to me, was bad enough on it's own.   
Now he was letting someone watch." I thought as he kept shoving me.   
  
He shoved me inside. His eyes glinting with anger. He was blocking the only   
exit. He shoved me onto the bed and started tearing at my clothes again. Mad   
sadistic lust glinting in his eyes. It was then, that I realised what the   
other guy was there to do. I tried to run, but Harry was prepared. He grabbed   
my arm and bought out a pair of handcuffs. He put one round my wrist, and   
secured the other one to the bedpost. "No Uncle Harry. Please don't." I tried   
desperatly to reach him. It was useless. I couldn't run. I couldn't escape.   
  
The tears rolled down my face as he used me for his sick pleasures again.   
Then he turned to the other guy. "He's all yours." Harry said. Then he left.   
I heard him laughing as he left the room. Then the other guy started smirking   
at me. "I hope you're as good as you looked." He said, and started lauging.   
  
I just cried. What could I do to save myself, when I was handcuffed to the   
bed. Then I felt the sharp pain again, as this weird sick guy buried himself   
in me. I could feel myself being ripped apart, but I was numb. No matter what   
I do now, I couldn't clean my soul of what had been done to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Uncle started selling my body to every bastard going. I couldn't run.   
Whenever I tried to run, he cuffed me to the bed, which seemed to get them   
more riled up than ever. They used me violently, like so much trash, then   
threw me away. All I could do was cry. I had become, my uncles whore. And   
what was worse, was that he still used me for his sick pleasure. During the   
custody trial. It was decided that I would live with Dad. When he finally   
came to pick me up. I was so relieved I cried.  
  
"Hey Max. I didn't think you'd miss me this much." My Dad said. If only he   
knew. It was the fact that Harry couldn't hit me or rape me, or sell my body   
anymore, that made me cry. The tears I cried, were tears of relief. As we   
drove away from the shack. I didn't look back. There was nothing that I   
wanted to remember. I just wanted to get away as fast as possible.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that, Dad set up business in New York. We moved to Japan later on, when   
I was twelve. That's where I met Tyson, Kenny and Kai. I met Ray at the   
tournament later on. When we became a team, I was so happy. I finally found   
out what it was like to be part of a family. I never told them about my past   
though. Even when I found out that Kai, Ray and Tyson, had had bad   
childhoods, I couldn't tell them mine. Even Kai's would seem insignificant.   
They would stare at me, and feel pity for me. I didn't want pity. I wanted to   
die.  
  
The only one I'd ever told about it was my Grandma. She was the one who gave   
me Draciel. When she died, I had to face my pain alone, once again. I wanted   
to run from my pain. All I ever want to do is cry. I didn't want anyone   
asking me questions though, so I always acted happy. I couldn't act sad, or   
people would know there was something wrong. So that's why I'm always   
smiling. I only hoped I could keep up the pretence forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: So what did everyone think.   
  
REN: Aibou. How could you?   
  
ME: Sorry Ren. It was an inspired brainwave.  
  
KAI: You're being more evil to Max then you were to me.   
  
ME: I told you. When I have a brainwave, I really have a brainwave.  
  
TYSON: No kidding.   
  
RAY: Please remember to R&R.   
  
KENNY: And if you have any questions, please ask Lady Blade in your reviews.  
  
KAI: And she will answer them.   
  
MAX: *sulks*  
  
ME: I'll update soon. Bye. 


	2. Death and Something Else

ME: I'm Back. Is Ren still upset with me Kai?  
  
KAI: Yeap. She said that she's staying in your brothers gamecube, until she   
wants to come out.   
  
TYSON: She can do that?  
  
ME: I don't know. I mean Ren keeps to herself most of the time.   
  
REN: *shouts from gamecube* I HEARD THAT AIBOU!!! AND I'M STILL UPSET WITH   
YOU!!!  
  
ME: Oh and Raven, Aibou means something like precious one. I think most   
Yami's call their other halves that.  
  
TYSON: KAI!!! Dude, I thought you were joking, when you said that Ren was   
staying in the gamecube.  
  
KAI: YOU should NEVER doubt my word. *smirks*  
  
ME: Oh dear. I hope she's O.K. in there. If my brother decides to play Smash   
Bro's Mellee, then she's gonna have some problems.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
ME: I got a flame. *sobs*  
  
KAI: Awww poor Lady Blade. *hugs Lady Blade*  
  
ME: *still sobs* Mean flamer. Please do the disclaimer Kai. *teary puppy dog   
look*  
  
KAI: O.K. since you're having a bad day. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own   
BeyBlade. She does however own the B******S and Hikari, Teri and Brian. If   
you wish to use them, please ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: These "......." are people speaking. These //......// are when the   
others are comunicating with their bit-beasts, mentally. Just so that nobody   
gets confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four - Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Two - Death And Something Else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in my Dad's Hobby shop with Chief and Tyson. "Hey Max." My Dad   
said as he walked past us. "Hi Dad." I said to him. "Hi Maxy." My Mom said.   
She'd come to visit. Even though she and Dad were divorced, they did get on   
really well. I was happy about that. I didn't feel lke I was caught in the   
middle. "Max, we're out of some stuff. Your Mom and I are just gonna go and   
pick up some new stock. I'll be back as soon as possible. Will you three be   
alright?" Dad asked. I nodded. "We'll be fine Dad. Don't worry." I said. He   
smiled at me. "See you soon." My Dad said. "Bye Maxy." My Mom said. She   
hugged me. Mom and him, went out and got into his car. I heard it drive off.   
"Hey Maxy, you gonna take your upgraded blade out for a test-spin?" Tyson   
asked me. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah." I said. We all ran down to   
my basement, where my BeyBlade dish was sitting. It had been there since we   
moved in. When I was BeyBlading, I really was having the time of my life. I   
never had to fake a smile. As I launched Draciel, and Tyson launched Dragoon.   
I really felt happy to be alive.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Kenny had left a few hours ago. I looked out the window, to see if   
Dad's car was driving up. It wasn't. I was starting to get worried. "It   
shouldn't have taken this long." I thought. I kept looking. //What's wrong   
Master?// The female voice asked me. I'd grown to know it well. //Nothing's   
wrong Draciel. I'm just worried about Mom and Dad. That's all.// I answered   
mentally. //Don't worry Master. They'll be back soon enough.// Draciel   
mentally said back. //Don't call me master, Draciel. Max is just fine.   
Everyone else calls me that.// I said. I could hear her laugh in my mind.   
//What's so funny?// I asked her. //I just think that it's strange to call my   
owner by their first name.// Draciel said. I smiled. //At least that was a   
real smile, Max-chan.// Draciel said. //I feel like smiling when you talk to   
me Draciel// I said to her. That made her mentally smile at me.  
  
I'd learned that I could communicate with Draciel, with my mind. I learned   
how to do this, when I first got Draciel. She sensed my sadness, and started   
talking to me. Ever since then, I had regular conversations with Draciel.   
Draciel told me that the other bit-beast did try to talk to Kai, Tyson and   
Ray, but their minds were too closed off to reach. Draciel said to me that   
the others would be able to hear Dragoon, Dranzer and Drigger, when they   
truly needed their help. //How are you today, young friend of Master Kai?//   
Dranzer said. She joined the conversation, very often. //I'm fine Dranzer,   
but why do you have to be so formal? I'm just Max. Why are you all so   
formal?// I asked them. //We are used to being formal with our masters. We   
have never really been allowed feelings.// Dragoon said. His voice was deep   
and loud. I smiled mentally at them. That was another time when I could   
smile. With Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger and especially Draciel, I didn't have   
to wear a mask. I could be myself.   
  
I saw a police car drive up. "What are they doing here?" I thought as I went   
outside. I looked at them. "Are you Max Tate?" One of them said. I noded. My   
throat felt tight and raw. I couldn't speak. "Mr Tate we...." "Uh just call   
me Max." I said, cutting him off. "O.K. Max. Your parents car was in a bad   
accident. It was forced from the road. Your Mother was thrown from the car.   
She's in a coma, and was rushed to hospital. Unfortunally, your father was   
hurt fatally. He went through the windscreen of the car and broke his neck on   
impact............"   
  
I didn't hear the rest of it. I wanted to run away. I didn't want to hear   
anything else. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them.   
"Max, is there someone who can look after you?" I nodded. I gave them Kai's   
address and number. I knew that Tyson was there with Kai, because his grandpa   
was out of town. After they made the call I was told to pack a few things. I   
got into the police car. //Please Max-chan, it will be alright.// Draciel   
said. Trying to comfort me, in my mind. I couldn't feel any comfort. I knew   
what would happen to me now. The police would have to find my relatives and   
ask them to take me on. I only had one living relative left. Uncle Harry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed it. *still sobs* Mean flamer.  
  
KAI: Don't listen to the stupid flamer.  
  
RAY: Yeah. People, tell Lady Blade not to listen to the flamer.   
  
MAX: Poor Lady Blade.  
  
REN: O.K. I'm coming out, who upset my Aibou?   
  
TYSON: It was a mean flamer.   
  
REN: Look people if you don't like, then don't bother reviewing. Flames are   
not welcome. *hugs Lady Blade* Poor Aibou. 


	3. Max Takes rastic Measure

ME: I'm back people.  
  
KAI: People are actually reviewing Max's fic?  
  
REN: Of course they are. Now be quiet Kai, or I'll set Kai on you.  
  
TYSON: That doesn't make sense.  
  
REN: What doesn't?  
  
TYSON: You can't set Kai on himself.  
  
ME: You guys are stuck in my house and you never noticed Kai?  
  
TYSON: Yeah, he's right there. *points to Kai*  
  
REN: We are not talking about THAT Kai.  
  
TYSON: Then who ARE you talking about?  
  
ME: Ren is talking about my brother, Jock's, Alsation. His name is Kai.  
  
KAI: So let me get this straight. You have eight brothers. Lanky, one of your   
older brothers, has two tarantula's called Rei-Chan and Kai-Kun.   
  
ME: That's right.  
  
TYSON: And Nick has a snake called Tala.  
  
ME: Yeap.  
  
RAY: And you have a mexican Chi hua hua, and a black and white cat.  
  
REN: Yes she does.  
  
MAX: So how many pets do you have?   
  
REN: Well, there's 1 hampster, 2 Taratula's, 2 dogs, 4 cats, 1 snake, 2 rats   
and now my cousin, Crazy Maz, has come to stay. She bought along her   
Alsation, Roxie.  
  
KENNY: That is not humanly possible. You only have four bedrooms in this   
house. By my calculations, there should be no room in this house for eleven   
people, and thirteen pets. You should've all died from lack of room. I mean   
how do you do it?  
  
ME: Well. The four older boys, share a room. The four younger boys share a   
room. have to share my closet room with crazy Maz. My Mom gets her own room.   
The pets just find a spot.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
REN: Lady Blade WaAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does however own her crazy   
family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Three - Max Takes Drastic Measures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw Kai's house, through the wndow of the car. Kai and Tyson were standing   
outside waiting for me. I could see that they'd called Ray and Kenny too. I   
saw Ray and Mariah, standing outside. I also saw Kenny. "Oh great I'm gonna   
get a big pity trip now." I thought to myself. The policeman, opened the car   
door. "Maxy, I'm so sorry." Tyson said. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to   
stay strong. My Father was dead. My Mother was in a coma. I already knew that   
I was gonna end up being destroyed. I knew I'd have to go back to Harry's. I   
don't know if I could face that again.   
  
I only half-listened to anything that everyone said. I heard everyone tell me   
how sorry they were. I just wanted to disappear. That night I heard everyone   
go to bed. I went into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet seat and looked   
at Draciel. //Max-Chan. Don't you dare. I know what you are thinking.// I   
heard Draciel say to me. //I'm sorry Draciel. I can't go back to Harry. I   
can't.// I mentally said back. I picked up a razor from the cabinet. I heard   
Draciel. //Drigger, Dragoon, Dranzer, Galux, wake up your owners. Max is   
trying to hurt himself. Hurry!// I didn't have a lot of time. I filled up the   
sink, with icy water. I dug the razor blade into my wrist. I shoved my wrist   
into the sink. The water started going red. I took out my hand and made   
another deep slash. I saw the blood flowing down my arm. I felt spacy. Just   
looking at the blood did that. I started working on the other wrist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GENERAL P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragoon, hearing Draciels frantic cry, tried desperatly to wake Tyson.   
//Master Tyson. Wake up. Max is in danger. He needs your help.// Dragoon   
yelled. The loud voice inside his head woke him up quickly. The other   
Bit-Beasts did the same. Everyone was awake. Kai was the one who reacted   
quickly. "I'll figure out what the hell is going on later. Right now Max   
needs help." Kai thought. He ran to the bathroom. He pounded his fist on the   
door. "Max, are you in there?" Kai yelled. He got a groan, in response. "Oh   
my god." Kai thought as he pounded on the door. "Max, let me in. If you   
don't, I'll bust the door down." Kai yelled. Tyson, Ray, Mariah and Kenny all   
ran out into the corridr. And tried to help Kai. Kai, Tyson and Ray, rammed   
their shoulders against the door.   
  
They all ran in to see Max leaning over the sink. His wrists were in the   
water. The water was red with blood. The others looked in horror. Their   
chirpy, friend. The hyper, ever-cheerful, Max. Was trying to kill himself.   
Kai grabbed a towel. He pressed it and held it against Max's wrist. Max was   
barely registering what was going on. Tyson, grabbed another towel, and held   
it against his other wrist. "Mariah, you and Kenny, go and find a phone." Kai   
said. Knowing that Ray was too shocked to say anything to her. Ray finally   
registered what was going on. "Thanks Kai. Mariah shouldn't really be seeing   
this, in her condition." Ray said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was still trying to hold my mutilated wrists in the water. I heard the   
others come in. "Not now." I won't have the courage to do this later." I   
thought. "Max, why did you do this?" I heard Tyson say to me. "I'm-s-s-s-s-so  
-so-sorry." I said. Then I closed my eyes. Embracing the darkness that washed   
over me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: What did everyone think?  
  
MAX: Bl-bl-bl-blo-blood! *faints from shock*  
  
REN: How could you Aibou?  
  
ME: Sorry. This was inspired.  
  
RAY: Please R&R.  
  
KAI: And PLEASE don't ask if Max is dead. That is just pointless.  
  
TYSON: And flames are not allowed. 


	4. Seing Harry & Talking To Kai

ME: Hi everyone. I'm an Auntie. I'm an Auntie.  
  
KAI: Oh joy. She's back.  
  
REN: You'd better not have killed Max. He's still out cold, from seeing the   
last chapter. That was very mean Aibou. You know Max hate blood. It make him   
queasy.  
  
KAI: I have to admit. Max going pale and fainting, was a kodac moment. If   
only I'd had a camera. *smirks evilly* I'll just `borrow' Lanky's camera.   
*goes to look for it* Hey it's not here. Lady Blade, where's Lanky's camera.  
  
REN: Hey wait a second. Did you just say that you're an Auntie?  
  
ME: No kidding. My stupid brother decided to tell us, that his girlfriend had   
a baby. Stupid brother. Why the hell don't brothers have more sense?  
  
TYSON: So THAT'S where he was going in such a hurry last night. I only   
thought his girlfriend was fat.  
  
*everyone falls down Anime style*  
  
ME: Tyson, you idiot. She was NOT fat. That baby was though. Ten pounds.   
  
RAY: THAT is one heavy baby. What was it anyway?  
  
ME: It was a girl. I'M AN AUNTIE!!! *dances around the room*  
  
KAI: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Not another Lady Blade. For the love of humanity. Is god   
really that cruel?  
  
REN: Shut up Kai. Anyways Lady Blade is sooo happy that she's giving everyone   
who reviewed, a personallised Muse zapper. Set it to Tyson, and it will fry   
his brain. Not that he has much of one, anyway's.   
  
TYSON: HEY REN!!!  
  
ME: Oh and I would just like to say. I know that suicide by slitting wrists,   
is always bound to fail. That is why I used it. Don't worry Igatona. I do   
have better idea's. That's just the one that popped into my head at the time.   
And things can only get worse for poor Max. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Beyblade. If she did, it would scare   
small children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Four - Seeing Harry, and Talking To Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up. I could hear the others next to me. Even Mariah. I felt bad.   
A pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet so much. They must've been waiting   
for a long time. "Maxy, are you feeling allright?" Tyson asked. I heard   
Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger, and especially Draciel. All of them asking me the   
same question. "I'm fine." I whispered. The bit-beasts stayed quiet. The   
others looked at me. I could see that they were all worried about me. What   
had I done, to deserve such good friends. Then I heard it. The familliar   
footsteps. The same, horrible voice and I could even smell the rotgut. I   
heard him come into the room. I was sat up in bed. Rather the bed was   
adjusted, so that I was sitting up. There he was. Standing in the doorway.   
Uncle Harry.  
  
I cringed at the sight of him. He still disgusted me. He had violated me and   
used me. Then I saw a little girl behind him. She looked very frightened, to   
be here. She was wearing a lilac T-shirt, lilac pumps and blue-denim   
overalls. She had her long gold and lilac streaked, hair, tied into a plait.   
Her wide violet eyes looked at me, as if trying to figure out if I was a   
friend, or not. "Well, well, well. If it ain't my little nephew Max. What   
have you been up to boy?" Uncle Harry said looking at me. I just glared. The   
little girl walked over to me. "Hi. I'm Kestrel." She said to me. She sounded   
very nervous, and she looked pale. She seemed very alone and sad. She looked   
like she was eight years old. She had a sweet, cherrub face. She looked at   
Harry, and shrank, visably. She was just as afraid of hm, as I had been. I   
didn't look at Harry. He made me sick. I could see that the others were wary   
of him. Harry laughed and left the room.  
  
I loked at Kestrel. "Hi Kestrel. You don't have to be scared of me." I said   
to her. She gave me a small smile, and sat down next to me. The others looked   
at me. "Who was that Max?" Kai asked me. A policeman came into the room.   
"Well Max, your only other living relative, is your Uncle Harry. We've   
arranged for you to go and stay with him until we know what's happening with   
your mother." The policeman said, smiling at me. Oh if only he knew that he'd   
signed me over to a child beating, paedaphile. I just wished that the others   
had left me to die.   
  
Your Uncle will be taking you back Arizona, as soon as the doctors give you   
the all clear. Which should be sometime tomorrow." The policeman said. I   
wanted to run away. But I couldn't. The others were watching me too closely.   
I saw Kai giving me a funny look after the policeman left. He isn't stupid.   
I'd better watch what I'm doing around him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others were trying to talk to me. I just didn't want to do that. I wanted   
to be dead. Kai was sat with me that night. My friends had been asked to   
watch me, during the night. To make sure that I didn't do anything stupid.   
"O.K. Max. I know that you don't usually do things like this. What happened?"   
Kai said. I was glad that Harry wasn't there. "Look, I saw you glaring at   
that Uncle of yours. I know what hate is. I used to glare at my Ma like that.   
Max, we're your friends. I know this is a dumb speech to give you, but I'd   
like to help." Kai said. I was about to say something, but Kai interupted me.   
"Don't say anything Max. Look, I promise I won't give you the pity speech.   
But it's no good to keep your pain bottled up. I learned that with my Ma. I   
can understand if you don't wanna talk about it. But what you tried to do,   
was serious. If it's because of him, then maybe there's something that....."   
I cut Kai off then. "Kai, there isn't anything that anyone can do to help me   
now." I said to him. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't stop   
them. I'd been holding them back, for too long, to stop them now. "It's O.K.   
to tell me about it Max. I've gone through alot. I'm not going to criticise   
you." Kai said.   
  
"You have no idea Kai." I said to him. Then I began. " When I was nine, my   
parents got divorced. That wasn't what screwed me up. You see, they thought   
that it wouldn't be good for me to be around them, while the divorce   
proceedings were going on. Their lawyers said that the proceedings would take   
six months. Including the custody trial. So my Mom and Dad arranged for me to   
stay with Harry, during that time. He scared me as it was. When my Dad took   
me there, I watched him drive away. Then Harry told me that I'd have a list   
of chores to do everyday. If I didn't do them, he'd beat me. He basically   
made me clean the whole place from top to bottom. But I'd always miss   
something. Then he'd beat me up. This went on for a month, until he decided   
that beating me wasn't enough." I said. I started choking on sobs, that I was   
holding back. Kai put a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. I choked   
back the remaining sobs and continued.   
  
"One day, he told me to clean the barn. Scrub it from top to bottom. It   
seemed almost impossible to me. He left and I got to work. I scrubbed and   
cleaned. Making sure that it was clean. I didn't want to risk his wrath. He   
came back and said that I han't bothered cleaning it. He punched me in the   
mouth. I even felt the blood leaking from it. Then-then-then-then he-he-  
he....." I was choking back sobs. "He raped me. After that, he just carried   
on. He beat me and raped me. After four months, he bought someone else back.   
He-he-he-he got them to-to-to-to pay for their fun. I couldn't escape. Harry   
handcuffed one of my arms to the bed." I said. I coldn't hold back the sobs,   
and the tears anymore. I cried and let out all my pain. Kai got up and hugged   
me. (A/N: THIS IS NOT YAOI. If you read my last fic, you'd know that Kai is   
dating Ray's sister) I heard the others come in. I felt Tyson and Ray putting   
their hands on my shoulders. I heard Kenny and Mariah, asking me what was   
wrong. All of them were trying to comfort me. That made me feel a bit better.  
  
Then Kai realised. "Hey, Harry. Isn't that the name of the guy who's out   
there waiting to take you to Arizona?" Kai asked me. I nodded. Kai's jaw   
dropped. "There's no way, I'm gonna let him take my friend anywhere. No   
worrys Max." Kai said to me. The others asked what was going on. Kai looked   
at me. nodded. I couldn't tell my story again. So Kai did it for me. Ray,   
Tyson and Kenny all decided that there was no way, that they were gonna let   
Harry take me anywhere. I went back to sleep. Knowing, that at least for now,   
I was safe for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
  
REN: LONGER CHAPTERS!!!  
  
ME: I'm trying to make the fic last. I don't want it to be over in five   
chapters.   
  
KAI: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SUCH A SAP?  
  
ME: Shut up Kai. You are supposed to care about your team-mates.  
  
KAI: *glare of death* Yeah whatever.  
  
ME: Anyway's please R&R. I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flames.   
  
REN: I will hunt down all flamers and hit them with Lady Blade's invincible   
frying pan.  
  
ME: Bye until next time people. 


	5. There Is No Choice

ME: I'm baack people.  
  
KAI: Wonderful.  
  
REN: Shut up Kai. You're not the only one who didn't get any sleep last   
night.  
  
ME: O.K. what's going on with you two? You two are way too grumpy.  
  
KAI: Your niece kept us awake.  
  
REN: Yeah. At least the others can sleep through an earthquake. We can't.  
  
ME: Sorry guys, but you're gonna have to deal with it. This is going to be   
going on for the next two months.  
  
KAI/REN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: Anyway's. I'd like to ask everyone if you'd all take a look at Mistress   
of Anime's fic, Untold Secrets. It's a good fic, but nobody's reading it   
except me. Which I think is abit unfair. So I'm trying to encourage everyone   
to read it. Please read it everyone. Thanx loads.  
  
ME: In answer to Jamie's question. Hikari will appear in this chapter. I   
just haven't thought of an appropriate point to add her. And just in case   
anyones wondering, I will be adding Teri, at some point aswell.  
  
REN: In answer to Shinigami29's question. Yes, Max and Kestrel are related.  
  
ME: And in answer to Pixies question. I don't actually own my family. It's   
just a figure of sppech. Most of the time, I want to kill my eight brothers.   
And my Mom and my Cousin, Crazy Maz. Everyone's driving me mad.   
  
KAI: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
REN: If she did, small children would have nightmares about the Dark-Bladers   
eating Kenny on a BBQ.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Five - There Is No Choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctors gave me the all-clear, the next morning. Harry was smirking   
evilly. "Come on boy. It's time to get going." Harry said. Kestrel was   
standing off to the side. She looked absolutly petrified. I saw my friends   
standing off to another side. Hikari was sat on Mariah's lap. "Kai, what does   
the fat man mean? Why's he taking Maxy away?" She asked Kai. Her big blue   
eyes, looked to me questioningly. "We're not letting you take Max anywhere."   
Kai said. "You don't have a choice kid. I'm Max's only relative. I've also   
got legal custody of him, until his mother wakes up." Harry said grinning   
evilly. I got up and saw that Kai, Tyson and Ray were ready to fight. I   
looked over at Kestrel. I'd learned that she was Harry's daughter. When her   
mother had died. Harry had got custody.   
  
I'd been thinking of a plan. "Do you mind giving me a few minutes to say   
goodbye to my friends?" I said politely to Harry. He glared at me. "Fine, ya   
got five minutes. Hurry up boy." He said glaring. Then he went out of the   
room. "Max, you can't go with hm." Tyson said. I could see the concern on his   
face. "Trust me you guys. I have a plan. Kai, do you think that your   
Grandfather could get two tickets from Arizona to Japan?" I asked. "I'm sure   
he could. What are you thinking Max?" Kai asked me. "Give me two weeks. Get   
the tickets arranged." I said. "What are you thinking Max?" Ray asked me.   
"I'm thinking about Kestrel. She's in the same boat as me. I don't want her   
to get hurt. By saying two weeks, I'm giving both Kestrel and I, enough time   
to get to the airport." I said. Kai smirked. "You're planning on running, as   
soon as you get there, aren't you?" Kai said. I smiled and nodded. "I'll miss   
you guys." I said. I hugged each of them in turn. Hikari wrapped her arms   
around my leg. I don't want you to go Maxy." She said. I hugged her. "I'll be   
back soon Hikari. I promise." I said. She smiled. I went down to the hospital   
car-park and got into the beat up, pick-up truck.   
  
As Harry started to drive away. I looked out of the window, to see my friends   
running out of the door to wave to me. Wel Kai didn't wave. But that wasn't   
his style. He just looked at us. Hikari waved liked mad. I waved back to her.   
She grinned at me. I just dreaded that I might not be able to escape, before   
he did something to me. //Don't you worry Max-chan// I heard Draciel say.   
//I'll always protect you. I won't let that evil kisama hurt you. I promise//   
Draciel said. I smiled back at her mentally. Kestrel had chosen to sit in the   
back seat with me. "Don't worry boy. I have big plans for you." Harry said.   
He was leering at me in the mirror. I wanted to run. I looked at Kestrel. She   
seemed at ease with me, but terribly frightened of Harry. Then again, I   
couldn't blame her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we got to Arizona, I saw Harrys dirty old truck. Some guy was sitting in   
it. "Oh my god. He already had somene lined up." I thought. "How the hell am   
I gonna escape now?" I thought to myself. "Kestrel backed away in fear.   
That's when I realised. "He's not here for me. He's here for Kestrel." I   
thought. decided that what ever happened to me. I had to protect her. I   
actually knew how Kai and Ray felt. They both had little sisters. Now I had a   
little cousin to protect. But Harry surprised me. "Not today buddy. She ain't   
on the range." Harry said. "Maybe he changed." I thought. Then I heard Harry   
speak again. "Stop by the farm tomorrow. She ain't in top condition. We've   
been travelling." Harry said smirking. "I think I thought to soon." I thought   
to myself. As Harry shoved Kestrel and me, into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally got to the dustball. It still looked the same. We gt out of the   
car. Harry glared at us. "ou two are gonna be sharin' the attic. If I hear   
you two up to anything. I swear I'll shoot ya meself." He said. //Just   
because he's a fuckng pervert, who can't keep his hands to himself, doesn't   
mean that Max is.// Draciel said indignantly. We went upstairs. I put my bag,   
in the attic. Kestrel sat down on a small cot bed, that was in one corner.   
"At least when we was in the hospital, he didn't try to do anything." Kestrel   
said. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She seemed to be far too old to be   
eight. It almost scared me. She acted like an adult. A scared and timid   
adult. But none the less an adult. "It'll all be O.K. Kestrel. I have a plan.   
We'll get out of this. I promise you." I said. She looked at me. "He did the   
same to you. Didn't he?" She asked me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked   
her. I knew what she meant, but I played dumb. "I mean he raped you, and sold   
your body to a bunch of paedaphiles and bastards." Kestrel said. Woah. I   
never thought I'd hear that from an eight year old. She was just a kid. Since   
she was honest with me. I decided to tell her the truth. "Yeah he did do the   
same to me." I replied.   
  
She nodded. "I thought so. You was just as afraid of him as I am." She said.   
I smiled at her. "Like I said. I have a plan." I said. She smiled at me. "I   
haven't smiled for a long time." She said to me. "Well I didn't smile much   
when I was stuck living here." I said to her. "Hey Max?" She asked me. "Yeah   
Kestrel?" I answered back. "From now on, just call me Kes. My Momma used to   
call me that. I never let that as call me Kes though." She said. She glared   
when she thought about him. I couldn't blame her. I smiled at her. "I guess I   
understand that." I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's lame. I know. I haven't had a lot   
of time. I'm stuck helping out with my new niece. So if I'm not updatng as   
soon as I usually do. I'm really sorry. Please R&R. If you have any   
questions, please ask. 


	6. Escape

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
KAI: Lady Blade. Please can you stop offering to babysit. That kid's loud.   
  
REN: She's cute when she's sleeping.  
  
ME: Which she is at the moment. So stop complaining.  
  
KAI: Whatever. *glare of death*  
  
ME: O.K. Anyway's, Hikari is Kai's little sister. And all the BladeBreakers   
are sisxteen. I hope that answers your questions Tyson's Sidekik.  
  
REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does own Hikari however.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Six - Escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kes and I, watched Harry drive off. "He's probably looking for more   
customers." Kes said bitterly. "No problem. Coz we can start going. By the   
time he comes back, we'll be long gone." I said. "Where are we going?" Kes   
asked. "We're going back to my friends." I replied. I got a duffel bag and   
put Draciel, and some clothes in it. "Kes, take some stuff. We won't be   
coming back." I said. She nodded. She pulled out a duffel bag of her own. She   
put some clothes in. She picked up a BeyBlade. I saw a pictre on the   
bit-chip. "Do you have a Bit-Beast?" I asked her. She nodded. "Her name's   
Driane. She's a Dolphin. My Mom gave her to me, when I was little. I never   
let Harry see it." She said. She showed me a turquoise dolphin, surrounded by   
lilac. "She's pretty." I said. Kes smiled at me. "Do you have a bit-beast?"   
She asked me. I smiled. "Yeah. Her name's Draciel." I said. I showed her   
Draciel. She smiled. "She's cool. A purple dinosaur, that isn't Barney.   
Cool!" Kes said. Making laugh. //I Do NOt look like Barney.// Draciel said to   
me. Which made me laugh more. She hadn't heard the whole conversation. //She   
said you were cool BECAUSE you DON'T look like Barney.// I said. Smirking at   
her mentally. //Ooops!// Draciel said and started laughing. "We have to hurry   
up." I said. Kes nodded. She put Driane in her bag. While I put Draciel back   
in my bag. Kes picked up a photo-frame. I looked at the picture. It was a   
pictre of Kes. She loked about six. There was a woman standing next to her.   
She was wearing a lilac smmer dress. She had the same blond and lilac-  
streaked hair and the same violet eyes, as Kes. They were standing under an   
apple tree. It was just blossoming, so I saw all the white blossoms all over   
it. I assumed the woman to be her mother. "My Mom died when I was six. They   
forced me to come lve with Harry. This is the last picture that was taken,   
'fore she died." Kes said. Smiling sadly at the picture. She put it in her   
bag. She picked up a photo album. "It has pictures of the places where Mom   
and me went." She said. Se put it in her bag. She picked up a rag-doll, and   
put it in aswell. "It was the last thing that my Mom gave me." She told me.   
As if she was trying to explain herself. "Are you ready?" I asked her. She   
nodded. "Then let's go." I said. We walked out of the shack. We walked down   
the road.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later. We were still walking down the road. I carried my bag over   
my sholder. Kes carried hers. Kes looked very tired. Kes was wiping her hand   
across her forehead. She looked hot. Her face was going red. I looked to see   
if a car was coming. I saw a neon red truck. There was a family in it. A man,   
a woman, a little girl and a older boy. I stuck my thumb out. The truck   
stopped. "Are you children allright?" The woman asked. Kes looked at the   
woman. Then she looked at the man. She seemed very nervous. "We really need a   
lift." I said. "Is there any chance that you can let us sit in the back of   
your truck?" I asked. The man looked at us. "Where are your parents kid?" The   
man asked. I was definatly prepared for that question. "We don't have   
parents. We're orphans." I said. Kes looked like she was gonna cry. She   
staggered. I reached out to hold her steady. She leant against me. Her eyes   
were going glassy. "Please sir. My sister can't take the heat anymore." I   
begged.   
  
"Where are you kids headed?" The man asked. "We're headed for Arizona   
airport." I said. The man looked at me, then he loked a Kes. "Allright, climb   
in. We're heading there anyways." He said. I made sure that Kes got on first.   
"Thank you so much sir. Ma'am." I said. To the man and the woman. The woman   
smiled at me. "Don't worry young man." The woman said. I climbed into the   
back and sat next to Kes. I pulled a baseball cap out of my bag, and put it   
on Kes's head. "It'll keep the sun off of your face." I said to her. She half   
smiled at me. Then she went to sleep. Maybe we were safe at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be better I promise,   
but my niece has woken up and is breaking my ear-drums, with her screaming.   
  
KAI: TOO LOUD!  
  
REN: I was just falling asleep.  
  
ME: Please R&R. See you all next chapter. Bye people. 


	7. A Run In With Harry & The White Tigers

ME: I'm back people.  
  
KAI: Oh joy. First your cousin keeps me awake all night.  
  
REN: She really loud.  
  
KAI: Now YOU are updating one of your fics.   
  
REN: Where he will either be tortured or made to look like a sap.  
  
KAI: All I'm gonna say, is it better not be the deleted scenes fic.  
  
ME: No Kai. But I will be updating that soon. Tehehehehe.  
  
KAI: Nooooooooo!!! *shudders*  
  
ME: But you lucky. I'm gonna be focusing on the Majestics, and some torturing   
of my brothers, by the BladeBreakers. *evil grin appears on face*  
  
LB'S BRO'S: O_O!  
  
REN: Aibou done drunk three bottles of coke today.  
  
LB'S BRO'S: NOOOOOOO!!! WHY GOD WHY? *all start praying*  
  
ME: I don't own BeyBlade, but I do own Ren. Hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Seven - A Run In With Harry And The White Tigers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kes and I rode to the truck. The family were pretty kind to us. They made   
sure that Kes drunk some water. She seemed alot better afterwards. She talked   
to the other little girl. The older boy talked to me for awhile. All of this   
going on, while I feared that Harry was gonna be on my tail. Looking for me.   
Then I realised that the truck had stopped. I looked to see where we were. We   
had stopped at a petrol station.  
  
While The man and the woman went into the petrol station with their kids. Kes   
and I stood next to the truck, and stretched our legs. Then I saw the   
familliar truck, driving towards us. The rusty old pick-up. Kes recognised it   
to. "No it's Harry." I said. I told Kes to run and hide. Harry's truck raced   
towards us. "I'm not leaving you here Maxy." Kes said. Harry stopped the   
truck, and jumped out. "You lousy, dumb brats." He yelled at us. I was   
panicking now. //Don't worry Max-Chan. Help is on the way// I heard Draciel   
say inside my head. //Help won't do any good, if it comes too late// I   
answered back.   
  
I pushed Kes behind me. I wasn't gonna let him hurt her anymore. I saw a bus   
pull into the petrol station. "Oh my god." I thought to myself. "How the hell   
am I gonna get outta here now?" I thought. Then I saw a familliar girl jump   
off of the bus. The crystal blue eyes. The strawberry blond hair, streaked   
with red, blue and green. "Teri!" I yelled out. I saw the rest of the White   
Tigers jump out. (well not Mariah, obviously) "Hey Max, I heard that you   
could use a hand or five, so we deicided to drop in." Teri said. She put   
herself in between Harry, Kes and me. "We're not letting you take Max, or   
Kestrel anywhere." She said. "Oh really. How are ya gonna stop me? Huh   
little girl. You never thought about that. Did ya?" Harry said. "If yu try,   
we'll call the police, and have them arrest you for sexual abuse." Teri spat   
back "Yeah, and they'll really believe you, over me." He said laughing.   
"Maybe not me. But they will believe them." Teri said. Pointng to me and Kes.  
"Fine, keep 'em. I don't need a pair of stupid brats." Harry said. I watched   
him get in his pick-up truck and drive off. But I had a bad feeling in the   
pit of my stomach. That I'd see him again before this was all over.   
  
"Thanks Teri." I said to her, as she made sure that Kes got on the bus. "No   
problem Maxy." She said. The family came out, to see what was going on.   
"Thanks alot for looking after them." Lee said. "We'll make sure that they   
get home saftly." He said. Teri tried o give them petrol money but   
the family refused. "It was ovely having them with us. They're so well   
behaved." The woman said. As if I was five. Oh well, at least she didn't   
think that I was a brat.  
  
We got on the bus with the White Tigers. As we started driving away, I asked   
Teri. "How did you guys know I was here?" Lee smirked. "Well for one thing,   
your friends told us, that includes my cousin, who was frantically worrying   
about you." Lee said. "Not to menton my brother too." Teri said. "But Draciel   
contacted Gallsaren. My bit-beast. Gallseran told me, and we decided to make   
a quick detour, on our way to the airport." Teri finished. That made me   
laugh. We just kept on going to the airport.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we got there, it was easy for Kes and I to get on the plane. Kai had got   
his Grandfather to do something. Wow, having friends in high places pays off   
I guess. We got on the plane, with the White Tigers. I sat in a seat next to   
Kes. I felt the plane take off. "Finally I'm on my way home." I thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
  
KAI: It sucked.  
  
REN: Shut up Kai. *hits Kai over the head with Lady Blade's invincible frying   
pan* It's not Aibou's fault. She's not getting any sleep. Her niece, is   
keeping her awake all night. That's why she want to torture her brothers.  
  
KAI: Why's that? I thought she only had one niece. She cry's enough for nine   
though.  
  
REN: Cos her brothers are all lazy. They sleep, and she gets stuck. Poor   
Aibou.  
  
LB'S BRO'S: We are begging you to tell Lady Blade not to torture us.   
  
ME: Sorry guys. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter for `the scenes they   
always leave out' after I finish this one.  
  
LB'S BRO'S: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: Tehe. Please R&R. I promise to answer questions, to the best of my   
ability. Bye til next chapter. 


	8. Arrival in Japan

REN: Hi everyone.  
  
KAI: Wait a sec. Where's Lady Blade.   
  
REN: KAI Shhhh!!! She sleeping. *points to wear Lady Blade sleeping on the   
sofa, with her baby niece*  
  
KAI: Wow!  
  
REN: What?  
  
KAI: That kid actually SLEEPS! I'm amazed.   
  
REN: Shut up Kai.  
  
KAI: So what are we doing here.  
  
REN: We are updating for her. Since she is sleeping.  
  
KAI: We don't know what we're doing. Only Lady Blade has the idea's.  
  
REN: She wrote it earlier. Look. *shows Kai the script*  
  
KAI: Cooool. *starts reading through the script*  
  
REN: Lucky that I have a spare. *evil grin*   
  
KAI: Oh and please send get wells to Lady Blade. She not very well.  
  
REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does own me though.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Eight - Arrival in Japan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the plane touched down in Japan, I was never so relieved in my life.   
"I'm back home." I thought. Then I looked over at Kes. She looked really   
nervous. "Hey Kes. You don't need to be nervous." I said to her. She gave me   
a small smile. "I just hope that Harry don't come looking for us." Kes said.   
"He won't come looking for you anytime soon." Brian said. "We masked our   
flights. When he looks for you, He'll think you went to New York." Teri said.   
I laghed. The image of a red-faced Harry, running all over America was   
hillarious.  
  
We walked to the arrivals gate. The first face I saw, in the crowded airport,   
was Hikari's. "Hey Maxy." She yelled. Then I saw her face disappear. I soon   
saw Kai and the others, making their way towards us. Hikari was holding on to   
Kai's hand. Then she let go and ran towards us. She hugged my leg. "I missed   
you lots, Maxy." She yelled. The others smiled. I saw Teri throw her arms,   
around Kai's neck, while Ray hugged Brian. Then Teri hugged Ray. All the   
while, I got questions shot at me from every angle. "Are you O.K. Maxy?" "Did   
you get to the Airport allright?" "Is Kes allright?" Many questions.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's Grandfather managed to get me an emancipation. That meant that was   
free to look after myself, until my Mom woke up. All I had to do was keep Kes   
hidden. That way, she wouldn't get taken anywhere. I went to visit my Dad's   
grave. `Beloved Father.' `Great Man.' were the inscriptions written on his   
gravestone. It hurt so much, to look at that stone. I just wanted to break   
down and cry. "I miss you Dad." I thought, as I looked at his gravestone. I   
felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kes. "What's up Kes?" I asked   
her. "I'm sorry. About your Dad." Kes said. I smiled at her. "Don't worry   
Kes. It wasn't your fault." I said to her. She smiled back. "Are we family   
now?" She asked me. "Of course." I replied. "No......I meant.......Well.....  
Am I apart of all those frends of yours. Am I a member of your BeyBlade   
family?" Kes asked me.   
  
I was about to answer, when I heard anoter voice do it for me. "Yes you are   
Kes. We all look out for each-other." Teri said. Kes smiled. Not just a small   
smile. But a wide grin. "That's good." She said. We stood and payed our   
respects to my Dad. Then we left to go and visit my Mom at the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I got to the hospital. I walked up the fourteen flights of stairs with   
Kes. Niether of us really wanted to take the elevator. I walked counting the   
signs. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7......." I looked up and kept going. Kes just   
stood with me in silence. "8, 9, 10, 12......" I read in my head. //Don't   
worry Max-Chan. It will be allright.// I heard Draciel say in my head. "13,   
14. We're here." I thought as I opened the door. We walked down into my mom's   
room, and I gasped in shock when I saw.................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REN: HOW COULD SHE LEAVE IT THERE?  
  
KAI: She's not well at the moment Ren, give her a break.  
  
REN: I guess your right Kai. Poor Aibou.  
  
KAI: Please R&R.  
  
REN: And Aibou will answer your questions. She's just not very well at the moment. So until next time. Bye People. 


	9. The Good Surprise

ME: Hi everyone. Thanx for all the get wells. Me is still sick, but I am   
getting better.   
  
REN: Yeap, Aibou's getting better. WOO HOO!!!  
  
KAI: That means that she's updating.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
REN: Aren't you happy that Aibou's getting better?  
  
TYSON: Yeah.  
  
RAY: Of course we are.  
  
MAX: It's just that she's evil when she updates.  
  
KENNY: Yeah.  
  
REN: Come on. You all new that she was gonna get better sooner or later. So   
deal with it. It can't be that bad.  
  
ME: Kai, can you do the disclaimer please. *puppy dog look*  
  
KAI: O.K. Since you've been sick. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.   
She does own Kes and Ren. Also, she is not responsible for any offence. So NO   
FLAMES.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Nine - A Good Surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Emily? What are you doing here?" I asked. Shocked to See Emily sitting next   
to the bed. "Hi Max. It's good to see you. But I'm sorry that my first   
journey to Japan has to be under such sad circumstances. I'm so sorry about   
your dad." Emily said. "Thanks Emily. And it's good to see you too. I didn't   
mean to seem rude." I said. I could feel that I was blushing. Emily smiled.   
"It's O.K. Max. Don't worry about it." Emily said. "Who's your friend?" Emily   
asked. "Oh this is my cousin Kes." I said. Gesturing to Kes. Kes smiled at   
Emily. I guess she figured, that if I trusted her, then she was O.K. "It's   
nice to meet you, Kes. I'm Emily. A member of the All Stars. Max's Mom trains   
us." Emily said. Kes nodded.  
  
The rest of the All Stars came in. "Hey Max." Micheal said. "Hi Max." Eddie   
said. "What's up little dude?" Steve asked. "I'm O.K. thanks guys." I said.   
They told me about the last tournament they fought in. "How was your trip to   
your uncles, Max." Emily asked. "I need to get something to drink." I said.   
Kes got up to come with me. "No, it's O.K. Kes. Stay here. I'll be right   
back." I said to her. I practically ran out of the room.   
  
I was at the soda machine. I leaned back, and rested my head against it. I   
heard footsteps next to me. I looked up to see Emily. "Are you O.K. Max?" She   
asked. Her eyes were filled with worry. I nodded. "Do you wanna talk about   
it?" Emily asked. "Yeah, but I don't know what to say." I answered. It was   
true. I wanted to talk to Emily. But what on earth could I say. It was so   
painful for me to say. "Just start from the beginning." Emily said to me. I   
took a deep breath and told her my story. When I'd finished, she looked at me   
for awhile. Then She took a deep breath. "That happened to me when I was   
young. I mean........My uncle, used to sneak into my room when he knew that   
everyone was asleep. So that no matter how loud I yelled, nobody'd help me.   
That's why I left home, and joined the All Stars. I didn't want to be   
helpless. That's why I always wanted to win, on my own. I wanted to do   
something, to make sure that I was strong enough." Emily said.  
  
I was completely taken aback. I never dreamed that what had happened to me,   
had happened to anyone else. I looked at Emily, who was on the verge of   
tears. I hugged her. I guess it was impulse. But she hugged me back. I knew   
that I wasn't alone. I had Kes, and now, I had Emily to talk to. I wasn't   
alone anymore. Now I could speak out. Just let me keep my courage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know. Short chapter. I shall make next chapter longer. I know we   
haven't seen much of the others, but I'm working on it. Oh and do nt worry.   
Soner or later, I will make Harry die a horrifc, bloody death. I just don't   
know how to kill him. So please, give me some ideas people. I have man way's   
I can think of, but none of them seem good enough.   
  
KAI: Bye until next torture.  
  
REN: WHAT DID YOU SAY KAI? *raises invincible frying pan, menacingly*  
  
KAI: Next chapter. Next chapter.  
  
*Ren puts down frying pan*  
  
TYSON: Please R&R.  
  
MAX: And don't forget......  
  
RAY: Lady Blade answer's all questions.  
  
KENNY: And she will make next chapter longer.  
  
ME: Bye People. 


	10. Harry's Revenge

ME: Hi people.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade, what's up?  
  
REN: Yeah.  
  
ME: I'm updating Max's fic.I'm dedicating this chapter to Naomi Azuki, coz   
it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAOMI!!! And also to Shinigami 29, coz it's   
her birthday tomorrow. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINIGAMI!!! So I hope the two of you   
R&R. And tell me what you think. Not that I don't hope that everyone else   
doesn't R&R. And tell me what they think. BUT NO FLAMES!!!  
  
REN: Where is everyone anyway?  
  
KAI: I told Tyson that they sold 50 flavours of ice cream at the shopping   
centre. So he dragged Max, Kenny and Ray with him there.  
  
REN: THEY DON'T SELL ICE CREAM AT THE SHOPPING CENTRE!!!  
  
KAI: I do KNOW that Ren. I just decided to say it.   
  
ME: Kai?  
  
KAI: Yes Lady Blade?  
  
ME: How long have they been gone for?  
  
KAI: 3 day's.   
  
REN/ME: THREE DAYS!!!  
  
ME: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT KAI? My poor muses. I MUST go and find them.  
  
REN: Here you go Aibou. *hands Lady Blade her leather trenchcoat*  
  
ME: Thank you Ren. Could you and Kai please update? The sheets are on my   
desk. *runs out of the door*  
  
KAI: O_O! Eeep!   
  
REN: O.K. Aibou. Now where was she, before she left. Oh yeah. The idea for   
this chapter came from Shinigami29. THANX LOADS SHINIGAMI!!! Aibou had   
terrible writers block. She sooo happy that you helped. Oh and thanx to   
everyone who gave idea's on how to kill Harry. They were all cool. But we   
must thank Naomi Azuki for the death scene idea. Thanx. Oh and Happy #  
Birthday Naomi!!!  
  
KAI: O_O! She hyper.  
  
REN: Aibou's brother give me lots of Zesty Berry Fanta. YAAAAY! Kai do the   
disclaimer, or I will have you unspeakably tortured, when Aibou update's her   
deleted scenes fic.  
  
KAI: Eeep *gulps* O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Ten - Harry's Revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of days later. I was sitting in the Hobby-Shop. thinking. Kes was   
sat watching T.V. in the living room. I got up and went into the kitchen.   
"Hey Kes, do you want to eat something?" I asked her. She looked over and   
smiled at me. "Sure, Maxy." She answered me. She got up from the chair she   
was sitting in, and ran into the kitchen. "Well we could eat pizza or   
something." I said. My mind was somewhere else. "I don't mind Maxy, but   
what's wrong?" Kes asked me. Her frown, making little lines appear on her   
forehead. I smiled and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Kes held out a   
glass, grinning widely at me. "Ooops, sorry Kes." I said. And poured her some   
orange juice aswell. We were sat drinking it, when I realised, just what had   
been bugging me. I was supposed to be looking after Kes, and yet all we''d   
done was lie low.   
  
"Hey Kes, you wanna go to the park?" I asked her. "YEAH!!!" Kes yelled. "I   
haven't been to the park, since............." Kes trailed off. "Since your   
mom died." I finished off for her. She nodded. "O.K. get your coat. I don't   
want you to get sick. We have to stop at Kai's house first." I said. She   
grinned widely. "I like talking to Brian. And Teri, and Kai." Kes said. She   
ran off. I went and got my coat, and when I got to the door. Kes ran down and   
pulled on a jacket.   
  
We walked out of the door, and walked on. I just drank in all the things that   
I'd missed. A sweet-shop there. An antique store. Some other stores that I   
always went to. Places that I'd always taken for granted. I was really glad   
to be back home. Kes drank in all the scenery. Everything was new for her. We   
soon arrived at Kai's. I saw the White Tigers practicing. Teri and Kai were   
against each other. Lee and Ray were against each other. Gary and Kevin were   
against each other. Hikari and Brian sat with Mariah watching. "Hi Brian."   
Kes said. She ran towards them. //Awww! how cute// Draciel said. //I agree   
with you Draciel// I said back. "Hi guys." I said. "Hey Max, what's up?" Ray   
asked me. "Not much." I said.   
  
Just then, Tyson and Kenny appeared. "Hi everyone." Tyson yelled. "Hi Kes."   
He said to Kes. She smiled. "Hi Tyson, how much did you eat today?" Kes   
asked. "I think about thirty-nine plates. Not alot." Tyson said. Kes laughed.   
"You still made the world record. "The man who can eat more food then anone   
else." You definatly beat your last record." Kes said laughing. //O.K. she's   
making Tyson + food jokes now. All she needs to get now is an evil smirk, and   
we could have a Kai-clone// Draciel said. I laughed mentally. Then I went   
over to talk to Kai. I told him what I planned to do.   
  
"You can't go alone, Max. It's just dangerous." Kai said to me. "Kai, I have   
to bond with my cousin. I'm probably gonna be taking care of her for a   
while." I said. Kai nodded. "I know what you're saying Max. I had to bond   
with Hikari. I do get what you're saying. We could come along. Be in the park.   
Out of sight, but close enough for you to yell, if you need us." Kai said. I   
thought for a minute. //He's right Max-chan, and you know it.// Draciel said   
to me. I smiled. "O.K. Kai. That's a good idea." I agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we all got to the park. We all started doing our own respective things.   
Kai and Teri wandered off together. //They're probably gonna start making out   
or something.// I heard Drigger say, in disgust. I heard Draciel laughing.   
//You think that they're PROBABLY gonna make out. they ARE gonna make out.//   
Dragoon said. Which made Draciel laugh even more. //DON'T even bother. YOU   
try living in KAI'S beyblade. It's so unfair. Those two trying to swallow   
each other is just not what a bit-beast is supposed to listen to.// Dranzer   
said. Draciel, Dragoon and Drigger laughed. I laughed mentally.   
  
//Talk about people, who are at that stage.// Draciel said. //One day we'll   
probably be saying the same thing about Brian and Kes.// Draciel said. I   
smiled. But whatever Kes decided to do, she was still my cousin. So I didn't   
mind that she liked Brian. It was better then her liking a jerk like Harry.   
Ray, Lee, Tyson, Kevin and Gary had started to kick a ball around. Kes   
watched. Brian joined in. I laughed, when Tyson, got tripped up, for like the   
seventh time. Then the ball got kicked through a bunch of bushes. Kes ran   
after it. So I followed. I saw Kes pick up the ball. Then I heard that   
horrible voice. "Stay stil Kestrel, or I'll blow yer head off." I turned to   
see Harry, holding a shot-gun.   
  
My eye's widened. "Well boy. Git your arse into that damn truck, or I'll   
personally, put a hole, through her head." Harry said. He smirked at me. Oh   
that evil smirk. I wanted to hit him. To have the courage, to do what Ray had   
done to his father. I couldn't move. Kes screamed. I heard the gun go off. I   
looked at Kes. She was O.K. the shot had gone wild. "Kes run." I yelled at   
her. Then I saw Ray and Kai come running. They tackled Harry to the ground   
and started beating the shit out of him.   
  
I picked up the gun. Harry had dropped it when Ray and Kai had tackled him. I   
held it and aimed. "Stand back Ray, and you to Kai." I said. They looked   
really shocked. What after all this. They think I wouldn't shoot him. I   
couldn't hit him with my bare hands. I was too small. I only had the gun. I   
aimed it at his head. He got to his feet. I kept the gun on him all the time.   
"Max, don't do this." Kai said. "Why not. After all he's done to me?" I said.   
"Because, that's not who you are Max. You don't like the idea of hurting   
people." Ray said.   
  
I didn't relax my grip on the gun. "Maybe Ray. Maybe you're right. But I   
don't care. Harry's an animal. He was willing to shoot his own daughter, to   
get us both back to his home. So that when he got us there, he could sell our   
bodys to twisted bastards like himself. Then use us for his own pleasure,   
like the fucked up paedophile that he is." I yelled. I didn't care about what   
happened anymore. I just wanted it over with. I poised the gun. Aimed it to   
shoot him through the head. Just like he'd intended for Kes. "You'll pay for   
everything you've done. To me and Kes. I will NEVER let you hurt either of us   
again." I said. My voice was so calm. It was dangerously calm. Harry just   
laughed. "You ain't got the guts boy." Harry said. He was just laughing at   
me. I could tell, just by looking at him, that he was drunk.  
  
"Don't do it Max. HE'S NOT WORTH IT!!!" Kai yelled at me. "Max listen to Kai.   
Is killing him really worth it? Do you want to go to jail?" Ray said to me. I   
didn't care. I hated him. I hated what he'd done to me. What he'd taken from   
me. What he'd turned me into. And most of all. I hated HIM. HIM, HIM, HIM. I   
despised him. I would prove that I had the gut's to kill him. Then what Kai   
and Ray had said, started sinking in. I would go to jail. And with my mom in   
a coma, Kes would go to an orphanage. There would be one less blader on the   
team. So my team, wouldn't just lose a friend, but the championships, because   
they needed an extra member to sub. I loosened my grip on the gun. I dropped   
to my knees on the ground and sobbed. The gun fell beside me. Kes ran over to   
me. I felt her arms around my neck. I heard her crying too.   
  
I heard the gun being picked up. I looked up to see Kai holding on to the   
gun. He had it pointed at Harry. "You better stick around and wait for a   
while. I have a feeling that the police wil want to speak to you." Kai said.   
I heard sirens in the background. I looked to see a police car stopping. I   
saw two policemen get out of the car, and run over to where Kai had the   
shot-gun pointed at Harry. They walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry then tried to run. I will never forget those next few minutes. The   
policmen ran after him. We ran after them. I watched as Harry ran out of the   
park, and straight into the road. That's when I saw the trucks. About twenty   
of them. It was a huge, frozen food convoy. Harry looked and screamed in   
terror as the trucks headed straight for him. All of them going too fast for   
them to stop in time. I heard the sickening thud, as the truck hit Harry dead   
on. Knocking him to the ground, and running over him. But if that didn't kill   
him, the other trucks did. One by one, they all drove over his ugly, fat,   
carcus. Squashing him into a bloody pulp. All of the trucks, stopped,   
coliding into one another. And the last truck, fell on top of, what was left   
of, Harry's disgusting carcus. Even though it was horrible. I was actually   
glad he was dead. "I guess what you said came true." Kes said. "What do you   
mean Kes?" I said. "He paid for what he did to us." Kes said. That made me   
laugh. Despite everything. I couldn't feel bad for that disgusting bastard.   
What he had done to me and Kes was unforgiable. I was glad that he was gone.   
We were all escorted away from the scene quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R. And please, if someone   
see's Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray. Please tell me, so that I can call Aibou.   
She is still out looking for them. I do hope they're allright.  
  
KAI: Come on Ren. You SERIOUSLY want TYSON to be ALLRIGHT?   
  
REN: Yeap, so I can hit him over the head with Aibou's, invincible, frying   
pan. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KAI: O_O! Anyways, please send in cures for hyperness aswell. Ren is WAY too   
evil when she's hyper.  
  
REN: *see's Xena, Lady Blade's cat* Come my evil were-cat. We must go and   
find Aibous brothers, and TAKE THEIR FANTA!!!   
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KAI: O_O! *shudders* Bye people. C U L8R. 


	11. Baby Troubles

REN: Hi people.  
  
KAI: When is Lady Blade coming back?  
  
REN: When she finds Max, Tyson, Rei and Kenny.  
  
KAI: When will that be?  
  
REN: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!! She did the update for Max's fic though.   
She told us 2 update. And if anyone got any tips, please tell us. I mean,   
Aibou is STILL looking.  
  
KAI: Whatever.  
  
REN: Do the disclaimer or else.  
  
KAI: Or else what?  
  
REN: I will lock you in the evil closet under the stairs, with Tyson AND the   
evil spider, what lives there.  
  
KAI: *gulps* O.K. O.K. I'll do it. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.   
If she did, children would have nightmares about the Dark Bladers being   
Tekken 4 rejects. *shudders*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past-Max's Torture Fic.  
  
Chapter Eleven - Baby trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about a week after Harry's death, when Kes and I were watching T.V.   
that I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered the door. It was   
Emily. "Hi Emily. Come in." I said. I was actually glad to see her. "Hi Max.   
Where's Kes?" She asked. Looking around nervously. "I'm right here Emily."   
Kes said. Poking her head out of the front-room. Emily smiled. "Hiya Kes."   
Emily said. Kes grinned and ducked back into the front-room.  
  
Emily took off her jacket and had just hung it up, when we heard another   
knock. I looked at Emily. She looked at me. I went and answered the door.   
There was Mariah and Ray. "Hi guys." I said. Ray smiled. Mariah nodded. They   
walked into the front-room. Kes' eyes went wide when she saw Mariah. "Gosh   
Mariah. You look like you're about to explode." Kes said. Making us all   
laugh. Then Mariah's face went pale. "What's wrong Mariah?" Ray asked.   
Concern written on his face. "When Kes said I looked as if I was about to   
explode. She was right." Mariah said weakly. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Ray   
yelled. He was panicking. "Uh....It means my water just broke." Mariah said a   
little sheepishly. "Uh.......uhmm............Uh.........." Ray went pale. "OH   
MY GOD!!!" Emily yelled. "MAX CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" Emily yelled. I nodded   
and ran to the phone. Kes laughed at the scene unfolding.  
  
I grabbed the phone and dialled the number for the emergency department. I   
heard a dead tone on the phoneline. "No way." I said. "What Max?" Ray asked.   
"My phone-line was cut off today. They had to fix the phone-lines coz they   
were faulty." I said. Just remembering, what had happened. "WHAT!!!" Emily   
yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Mariah yelled. "I mean, unless someone's   
got a cellphone. Or a mobile. We haven't got a hope of calling an ambulance."   
I replied. "OH MY GOD!!!" Emily yelled. "MY MOBILE RAN OUT OF CREDIT   
YESTERDAY!!!" Emily said. "CREDIT??? I DON'T OWN A MOBILE!!!" Ray yelled in   
frustration. That was when I started freaking out. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH   
MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH   
MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!" I yelled.  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND HELP ME?" Mariah yelled. She was breathing hard.   
Obviously having a contraction. Kes' eyes went wide. "O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O!   
O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O!" Kes was running around in circles. I was   
panicking. "DO SOMEHING MAX!!!" Emily yelled. I sighed. "Well here goes." I   
thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Mariah. Push." Emily gently urged. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE   
BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!!! KNITTING?" Mariah yelled. She was in   
obvious pain. "Don't worry Mariah. I cam aee the head." Emily said. "Oh joy."   
Mariah said sarcastically. "Whens the babay gonna come?" I heard Kes yell   
from the hallway. "Maybe I should say something to her." Ray said smiling and   
trying to get up. Mariah grabbed his collar and pulled him back down. "YOU   
ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE AND GOING OFF!!! THIS IS YOUR BABY TOO!!! I DIDN'T   
CONCEIVE IT ALL BY MYSELF YOU KNOW!!!" Mariah yelled. While Ray tried to   
apologise profusely.   
  
"Come on Mariah." Emily said. "I can see the head. One more push should do   
it." Emily said trying to reassure Mariah. "IT BETTER BLOODY WELL BE!!!"   
Mariah yelled. Pushing for all she was worth. I was absolutly speechless. I   
just got whatever Emily told me to get. I had sent Kes out. I think that was   
about the only smart thing I did. Finally the baby was there. "It's a gitl."   
Emily said. Mariah grinned happily. Ray got up and hit his head on the low   
hanging light. Knocking himself out. "O_O!" Emily said. Kes chose this moment   
to yell through the door that the phone lines were now working again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you calling her?" I heard Tyson say later on. We were all at the   
hospital. "I'm calling her Emily Maxine. After my two mid-wives. Well in   
Max's case. Doctor." Mariah said. Making us all laugh. Ray was finally awake.   
We were all sat in the hospital. I was just watching Mariah and Ray looking   
at their daughter with pride. Wondering what was gonna happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REN: I know. Short chapter. Don't worry people. It's just that Aibou is   
trying to make it last. I mean, she could finish it next chapter. But she's   
trying to make it last longer.  
  
KAI: I hope she comes back soon. *looks at Ren nervously*  
  
REN: Please R&R people.  
  
KAI: And Lady Blade answers all questions.   
  
REN: And please tell us that you've seen the other guys. They've now been   
officially missing for TWO WEEKS!!! And Aibou is STILL looking for them.  
  
KAI: Bye people. 


	12. Finally

ME: HI PEOPLES!!!  
  
REN: She's so happy. She found the other muses.  
  
TYSON: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Lady Blade found us. We didn't starve to death.   
Uhm........Yummy. *eats a whole pizza*  
  
ME: *sweatdrops* O.....k......Right, I'd like to Thanx to Naomi Azuki, Kawaii   
Kirei, Beyblader Laura, Raven and BladeBreaker Girl for spotting the muses.   
And Mistress of Anime. Her muses bought them back. And Trip, Zebbit and   
Talya, for sending Ray back I was missing him. He's the calm voice of reason.   
THANX LOADS GUYS!!!  
  
RAY: I have to admit. I missed you Ren and Lady Blade.   
  
ME: AWWWWWW!!! Thankies Ray. *hugs Ray*  
  
MAX: *pouts* I wanna hug too.   
  
ME: *smiles* Sure. *hugs Max, Kenny and Tyson* I'm SOOOOOOOO happy that you   
guys are back. *smiles*  
  
KAI: I'm glad you came back Lady Blade. *loks at Ren nervously* I was   
starting to get worried. Ren kept drinking zesty berry.  
  
ME: O_O! Oh well. I'm back now, so have no fear. Oh and Katreda, Deliveries   
can last more then 3 hours. I checked up on it. In fact it took TWELVE hours   
for my mom to bring me into the world. LOL! But I was being serious. It took   
12 hours for me to be born. And it took 24 hours for my cousin to be born. I   
was being kind to Mariah, by saying three. Me hungry now. *sucks lollipop*   
Uhmm...........cherry flavour................yummy.   
  
KAI: Aren't those the lollipops that Naomi Azuki gave you?  
  
ME: Yeap. *sucks lollipop*  
  
RAY: O_O!  
  
MAX: *hides behind Tyson*   
  
TYSON: O_O! *cowers in fear*  
  
KENNY: Oh dear, she's eaten ten of those today.   
  
KAI: Oh Ren.............shouldn't you be cowering in fear like us?  
  
REN: Nope.  
  
MAX: And why's that?  
  
REN: Coz Mino gave me some anti-sugar. It's what she uses on Naomi Azuki.  
  
RAY: YAAAAAAAAY!!! WE'RE SAVED!!!  
  
ME: OHHHHHHH!!! SUGAR!!! *grabs bag from Ren*   
  
REN: O_O!  
  
KAI: Is she supposed to eat it that fast?  
  
REN: Uhhhhhh.........................I think we'd better run.  
  
ME: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! *goes to hug everyone*  
  
OHERS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! RUUUUUUNNN!!! *runs away*  
  
KENNY(whilst running away): Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past Four-Max's Torture.  
  
Chapter Twelve - Finally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I had visited Mariah and little Emily. I wondered past my Mom's   
hospital room. She'd been like that for around six months. It was scary. I   
was an emancipated minor until my Mom came out of her coma. I also looked   
after Kes. Kes was stamding next to me. I looked at her. Then I went into the   
hospital room. I sat down next to my Mom's bedside. I felt I had to do it.   
Kes smiled and went off to find Emily.   
  
"Mom, it's been so long since I heard you talk to me. Or since I saw you   
walking around. I miss you. hope you wake up soon." I said. I got up to   
leave, heard a groan from behind me. I turned around to see my Mom's eyes   
open. "Mom, you're O.K." I said. She half smiled at me. "My head hurts abit,   
but apart from that I feel fine." My Mom said, weakly. Her voice sounded   
drained. I ran to get one of the nurses. I was just so glad that my Mom was   
awake. It banished all other feelings from my mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It turns out that my Mom recuperated really quickly. She told us that she had   
a big announcement to make. So we all gathered at the Hobby-Shop. I was sat   
next to Emily and Kes sorta just sat next to me, on the floor. Tyson and   
Kenny were sat on a set of beanie bags. Rei, Mariah, Lee and Kevin were sat   
on one sofa. Kai, Teri and Gary were sat on another. Brian sat next to Kes.   
The other All Stars were sat next to me and Emily on a third sofa. We waited   
for my Mom to come into the room.   
  
My Mom walked in. "O.K. guys. I have figured out a few things. One is that   
The All Stars have missed out on a lot of training. Another is that you all   
seem to be settled here. And the last thing, is that someone needs to look   
after Max. So I decided................" My Mom started to say. "She's gonna   
take me back to America." I thought, dejectedly. "I have decided." My Mom   
continued. "To continue The All Stars training, here in Japan." My Mom   
finished. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure that   
I'd have to go to America. "That's great Dr Judy, Max won't have to move to   
America now." Tyson yelled out happily. "YAAAAAAAY!!! WE CAN STAY HERE!!!"   
Kes yelled. She jumped up to hug my Mom. We were all cheering. My Mom was   
smiling. I guess everything was gonna be allright after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So life continued. My Mom and The All Stars stayed at the Hobby-Shop with me   
and Kes. Kes went to school. I went to school, and I managed to keep the   
Hobby-Shop running too. With help from the others of course. Kenny fixed the   
blades that came in for repairs. Tyson helped me out in shop. Kai kept us all   
training. Rei and Mariah had gone home to their village. Ray was training   
with The White Tigers. We had even won the World Championships.   
  
Well all of our troubles are over with for now. I can only hope that they   
stayed that way. We were all happy and cheerful. Kenny seemed happier then   
the rest of us. When we asked him why, he showed us a letter from his sister.   
We skipped the most part til we got to the end.  
  
Father and I miss you very much. We're coming to visit soon. As soon as the   
holidays start, so that I won't miss school. I'll be so happy to see you. And   
father's been missing you terribly. We'll see you soon. Hopefully. And I'm   
bringing you something down, when I come.   
Love from your sister, Taru.  
  
Wow. We'd never met Kenny's Father and sister before. I mean he lived with   
his older brother. We were all asking Kenny questions.Tryng to find out more.   
But Kenny seemed abot down. I guess he's worried that they won't come. But   
he'll tell us when he's ready. Until then. We're happy knowing that   
everything's O.K. I didn't want to pressure Kenny. He'll tell us when he's   
ready. But I truly wonder what will happen in the future. Will we always be   
as happy as we are now? Only time will tell for us.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Uhm.....................Yummy lollipops. Uhm.....................Cherry.  
  
REN: O_O! TOO MANY LOLLIPOPS!!!  
  
KAI: and the antisugar didn't work. *cries*  
  
RAY: I'm not gonna say anything.  
  
ME: *stops sucking lollipop* Sorry guys. You might have to wait a bit for   
Kennys fic. I've got an idea, but I'm still working at it. I will put the 1st   
chapter up sometime next week. But I'm trying to write p the next chapter.   
And I'm trying to finish off my other fics aswell, like Another Championship   
Team and The Next Generation. I'm gonna put up new chapters for them soon.   
I'm also working on Shades of Grey. As for The Scenes They Always Leave Out.   
Well that's an on-going project. LOL! Bye people. Hopes to see you soon.  
  
TYSON: Please R&R.  
  
MAX: And don't forget that Lady Blade is a nice person. But will not except   
flames.   
  
KENNY: If you flame her she will send CDD after you. And he's not friendly to   
anyone except Lady Blade.   
  
RAY: CDD?  
  
REN: Chibi Devil Duo. He's sooooo kawaii.  
  
CDD: I resent that. *pouts*  
  
ME: AWWWWWWW!!!! SOOOOO KAWAII!!!  
  
CDD: Yeappers. *hugs Lady blade*  
  
ME: Bye People. 


End file.
